Abnormal
by CookieMonster187
Summary: Silentwhisker is a mute she-cat of RiverClan, doing her bit for the Clan. Can she cope with not having her say in things? It's a one-shot, written for the 'FeatherClan' forum!


**A/N: **Hi! This is another one-shot for a challenge in the 'FeatherClan' forum. ( forum/FeatherClan/153512/)

I was given the word _abnormal_ to write a story about. It's taken me a while, but here we go! I'm not really sure if it fits the title, but... whatever :)

So... enjoy :)

* * *

Silentwhisker leant over the stream, but not so that her shadow could be seen in the clear water. Quick as a flash, she darted a snow white paw into the water, her claws outstretched. When she brought the paw back, a fat carp was wriggling on it. She killed it was a swift blow.

"Nice catch!" Darkstream was fishing next to her. The dark tabby she-cat looked at the carp longingly, "That looks tasty..."

Silentwhisker picked up the carp and flicked her tail over her friend's ears. She carried her prey back to camp.

The RiverClan camp was busy, as it always was at sunhigh. The kits were playing in the reed bed whilst the queens were stretched out in the greenleaf sun. Stonestar and Frogheart, his deputy, were organising patrols in the centre of the camp.

Silentwhisker slipped past the cats and padded into the else's den. There were three elders at the moment, Swanfeather, Blackcloud and Sweetfrost. They were still sitting in their nests at the back of den, chattering idly.

Silentwhisker padded further into the den and placed her carp in front of Sweetfrost, who was in the middle nest.

"Oh!" Sweetfrost exclaimed to the other elders, "Look at how fat this carp is! Thank you Silentwhisker."

Silentwhisker dipped her head respectfully and backed out of the den.

She hurried over to the centre of camp so that she could go on patrol, there were only a few warriors left.

"Greenclaw, Ripplewater, Brownpaw and..." Frogheart surveyed the remaining cats. Silentwhisker sat a little straighter. "Silentwhisker! You can go and check the ThunderClan border."

As Silentwhisker hurried over to join the other cats on her patrol, she heard Brownpaw mutter something to his mentor, Greenclaw.

"Why do we get dumped with the mute cat?" he grumbled, thinking that Silentwhisker couldn't hear.

Silentwhisker stopped in her tracks and shot him a frosty glare. He looked up and saw it, returning it challenging.

Despite her hostile efforts, Silentwhisker's heart was breaking inside. She knew that she was different. Strange. Abnormal. She had been born mute. Her mother had largely excluded her. The other warriors had whispered about her. All except Sandclaw, he had been her friend all along. He still was, but she thought that the other cats had all accepted her. Turns out, she was wrong.

Holding her head high, Silentwhisker stalked past him and followed Ripplewater out of camp. The four cats raced through the stream and along to the ThunderClan border. It was quiet and there were no fresh scents. Whilst they remarked the border, Ripplewater, Greenclaw and Brownpaw chattered like starlings. Silentwhisker just followed, unhappily.

_StarClan, why did you forget to give me my voice?_ Silentwhisker wailed silently, _What have I done to deserve this?!_

Her head hanging, she followed the cats as they finished marking the border and raced back to camp.

Feeling hungry, Silentwhisker made a beeline for the freshkill pile.

"Silentwhisker!" She heard her name being called from the other side of camp. She turned to see Sandclaw sitting in the shade of the den that he shared with his sister, Skyfoot. He had a couple of tasty looking minnows in front of him. "Come and share these with me!"

Silentwhisker happily trotted over and sat by his side. The shade was cool and the minnows were delicious. After they had finished, Sandclaw began to groom her shoulders gently. She closed her eyes and purred softly, the only way that she could communicate her happiness.

Sandclaw leant over towards her ears. "I want to talk to you, outside camp," he whispered softly.

Silentwhisker twists her head and shot him a puzzled look.

He just shrugged and got to his feet. He bounded out of camp like a deer. Silentwhisker followed, aware of the stares that they were getting.

_What would Sandclaw want to say that he couldn't say in camp?_ Silentwhisker thought as she followed him under a clump of willow trees.

Sandclaw stood in the middle of the clump, looking excited and nervous at the same time. Silentwhisker padded over and stood in front of him.

Sandclaw's green eyes met her's, "Silentwhisker. You've been my only friend for seasons and you've always been there for me. I... I love you."

Silentwhisker just stood there for a heartbeat, taking in his words, before her eyes grew wide with shock. Sandclaw loved her! Her! A mute she-cat who could never say that she loved him back. But she did. She had loved for a long time, but had never been able to say it.

"Do... do you love me too?" Sandclaw stammered.

Silentwhisker nodded so hard, she thought that her neck would snap.

Sandclaw broke into a purr so loud; Silentwhisker thought that the whole of RiverClan could hear it. He flew at her and covered her face with licks. Silentwhisker purred back and breathed in his lovely scent.

After a while, they just sat side by side, pelts pressed together, and watched the river flow by, enjoying one another's company. Nothing needed to be said and time became irrelevant.

Suddenly, a huge snarl ripped through the air. Without warning, a huge badger trampled into the willows. It caught sight of Silentwhisker and gnashed its teeth menacingly. Then it charged. Silentwhisker screeched with fear. She tried to remember her warrior moves, but it was all gone. She screeched again as her death grew closer and closer. She felt hot breath on her face and squeezed her eyes shut.

"NO!" Silentwhisker opened her eyes and saw Sandclaw flying at the monster, claws outstretched and eyes glinting.

He landed on the badger's back and dug his claws in. The creature roared in pain and rolled to get the attacker off. Sandclaw saw it coming and tried to leap off, but his claw got stuck in the badger's long fur. He tried to wrench it free, but it was too late. The full weight of the badger landed on him. Silentwhisker gasped in horror.

The badger got up and shook out its fur. It turned its gaze back to Silentwhisker.

She shot a glance at Sandclaw. He was lying in the dirt, unmoving. A thin trickle of blood came from his mouth.

Silentwhisker felt a wave of fury surge through her. Sandclaw, her beloved Sandclaw. Her mate for less than a day. She hadn't even told him that she loved him.

She turned slowly and faced the badger once more. It met her gaze, grunted and charged again.

This time, instead of terror, anger and grief flooded through her. She felt strong enough to take on a lion.

_This beast took Sandclaw._ The badger drew closer. _It will pay!_

She let out a terrifying battle screech and leapt onto its back, like Sandclaw. But instead of just clinging on, she sunk her teeth straight into its neck.

She didn't want to fight it, she wanted it to die.

The badger cried out in pure agony and tried to shake her off. She held on grimly, sinking her teeth in further. The badger tried to shake her off once more, weakly, before sinking to the ground.

Silentwhisker leapt off the beast's body and watched the life fade from its eyes. She kicked it, savagely. She felt no remorse, nor glory.

As the bloodlust left her, the full realisation hit her. _Sandclaw..._

She bounded over to her mate's body and put her ear to his chest. Nothing. He was long gone.

Silentwhisker threw back her head and let out a long, eerie wail. She pressed her nose into his still warm, golden fur. She spoke her first words ever.

_"Goodbye Sandclaw..."_

* * *

**A/N: **Remember to review!

If you want a continuation, either PM or review with a suggestion ;)


End file.
